The Reason
by Pandamonsta1
Summary: Sakura left the village to find him.But when she was going to find him,she met up with Sasuke .Sasuke was suprised how Sakura treated him and wasn't looking for him.He was jelous? sasuXsaku


**

* * *

**

Hey I hope you guys will like this story. Umm….oh yea the song that was used was " The Reason" by Hoobastank. Hope you will enjoy the story. Btw( by the way) I don't own Naruto or the song. I wish I owned Naruto. Enjoy :

**….**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**The reason**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**(Sakura pov)**

Today was the day. I had a mission. But it wasn't to bring Sasuke back to the village. It was to go bring Sai back. We didn't know why he left. But we need him back. I need him. Naruto needs him too. Sai actually replaced Sasuke. Well tomorrow is my mission. I will do whatever it that's to bring him back.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

* * *

I knew Sasuke will never come back. He wants to destroy konoha. But why? Why would he want to do that. He has a new member in his team. But at least he's in my memory. But…I don't know why he hates me. I tear ran down my face. The reason I'm sad. The reason I'm happy those reasons were because of him. But now I don't know what to do.

" Sasuke….."

(Sasuke pov)

I need to destroy Konoha. The name of our team is now team "eagle". I will become more stronger than before. I can't these memories off my mind. I hate these memories.

"_Don't go"_

"_If you do I'll scream-"_

"_Sakura …."_

"_Thank you."_

Stupid memories. They're all stupid. I made a fist with my hand. tomorrow we will start moving. I sighed. I'll move on and revive my clan my way.

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

* * *

I was ran through the trees. I will get Sai back. He was the one who understands me. But why did he leave. I don't get it. My hand made a fist. I hope that Sai won't be like him.

* * *

( normal pov)

Sakura ran though the forest and so did Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun I sense charka." Karin said.

"From which direction Karin" Sasuke said.

"The charka is coming to us." she said.

'could it be that they are coming to get me' Sasuke thought.

"Chikusyo!(1)" Sai said.

'she's fast. But why is she coming after me. Damn I must move faster. I can't believe that I passed by Sasuke's team that fast.' Sai thought.

'Sai' Sakura thought.

'he's close. yes! I'm almost there.' she thought.

Then a sharp knives when pass Sakura.

'Mattsu!(2)' she thought.

She ran fast through the trees.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

Sakura saw Sasuke. Sasuke saw Sakura.

" I see that your going to bring me back Sakura. where's Naruto?" Sasuke said.

" hn" Sakura said.

"Jama Shinaide(3) Sasuke" Sakura said.

"what!" Sasuke said.

" you heard me right now good bye."

Sakura ran pass him. He caught her wrist. And pulled her.

"let go of me" she said.

"No!" Sasuke said.

"where are you going Sakura? " he said.

" no of your business" she said.

"tell me" he said angrily.

" to get a team mate back" she whispered.

"then here I am" Sasuke said.

"your not my team mate .you're an enemy Sasuke. NOT TEAM MATE YOU TRADER." She screamed.

_**Slap!!**_

"shut up! Sakura" he screamed.

Sasuke had slapped Sakura. Tears ran down her face. she pulled her wrist back.

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is You_

"I HATE YOU SASUKE" She said.

Then she ran away from him.She ran and ran to get Sai. But then she stopped. She looked down. She touched her cheek. Her other hand made a fist.

' baka (3)' she thought.

Sasuke looked at his hand. He slapped Sakura. He got angry. His head started to hurt. his curse seal began to form.

_And The reason is you_

_And The reason is you _

_And The reason is you_

Blood splattered everywhere. He killed them. He killed his team mates. why did he kill then. The curse seal when back to his neck. And then it disappeared. He ran……. He ran after Sakura.

* * *

"what's going on" she said.

Sakura was being surrounded by ninjas.

'30 ninjas against 1.That so Unfair' she thought.

She started to fight all of them. minutes passed which felt like hours. She was losing chakra. She knew it this was the end of her life.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Sasuke felt like something bad was going to happen. He ran faster now.

' I must get to Sakura fast' he thought.

The blade went right though her heart. This was the end. She knew it. The rest of the other 5 ninja went back. She was dieing. Everything hurt her. She was about to die within minutes. Sasuke came in. He saw Sakura lying on the floor.

"Sakura" he whispered.

"Sasuke" she whispered back.

He got in his knees.

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

"why" she said.

"why are you here" she asked with tears running down her eyes.

"shh don't worry your going to be fine Sakura." He said.

He pulled the sword carefully from her body. The sword was so close to her heart. But it didn't get her. So close….

"Sakura you're the reason." he said while he picked her up.

"what do you mean Sasuke?" she asked.

"you're the reason I left because I didn't want you to get hurt" he said as he ran as fast a he could to the village.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you _

"Sasuke" she said.

"I love you Sakura" Sasuke confessed.

Sakura's eyes felt heavy. She was closing her eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun. She whispered.

"No Sakura you are not dieing on me" he said.

He picked up the pace. He got to konoha. He passed the gates and went to the hokage's office. He got there. He went up to the hokage.

" please heal her." he said.

"ok .we need to heal her fast." she said and ran to the hospital.

Hours passed. The hokage finally came out .She looked down and tears ran down her eyes. Sasuke looked at her. His eyes got watery.

"no"

"no"

"No"

"Sakura"

"SAKURA!!" he screamed.

* * *

**(5 years later.)**

"Daddy" a small child said.

"hey kiko" Sasuke said.

"kiko what did I say about playing in the puddles." _she _said.

"sorry mom" Kiko said looking down.

"Sakura" Sasuke said.

Sakura kneeled down, she cupped kiko's face. She saw tears.

"kiko I'm not mad at you I just don't want you to get sick ok." she said.

"yes mommy" kiko said.

" now go change so you can eat." she said.

"ok"

Sasuke put his arms around Sakura's waist. He put his chin on her shoulder.

"you know I love you Saku" he said.

"yea .I love you too Sasuke" she said.

He turned Sakura around and kissed her. Sasuke' s tongue traced the outer edges my soft lips and I invited him in with a low, languid moan. As our tongues embraced, brushing seductively over and around each other. But we needed to breath. So we broke apart just in time because kiko came in.

"I'm done mom"

"ok" lets eat now"

Sasuke and Sakura in the end ended have 5 kids. Sai was found dead after a year that Sakura was about to die. They found out that Sai wanted to protect Sakura from the ninja that were fighting her when she went to look from him but it was to late. The hokage died giving her life up to Sakura. So Naruto became the 6th hokage and he married Hinata and the had 3 kids. And the all lived happily ever after…………………………..Until in deep in the forest another baby Uchiha was born………………………………... (just kidding)

* * *

**Heyz itz Darkblossom895**

**Hope you liked my story :)**

**Oooo I forgot the translations for the story **

**(1) Chikusyo means damn it **

**(2)Mattsu means oh crap**

**(3)Jama Shinaide means fuck off**

**(4) baka means idiot **

**Heehee me and my bad language (not really. lol) :P **

**Plz rate and comment **

**Darkblossom895**


End file.
